deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Majestic 12
The Majestic Council of the Twelve (more commonly called Majestic-12, MJ12 or MJ-12, also known as Those Who Rule the World in Majesty) is a secretive group of people conspiring to control the world. They are led by Bob Page, a former member of the Illuminati and protégé of Morgan Everett. Other prominent members and allies include Walton Simons, Maggie Chow, and UNATCO. MJ12 usually operates in private areas, such as their lab in the New York sewers or at the VersaLife lab in Hong Kong, but patrol the streets openly in Paris. History In the middle of the 20th century the Illuminati leadership realized that it would need to control both financial matters and technology. To this end they created two new branches of the Illuminati the Bilderberg Group and Majestic 12. Majestic-12, as the Illuminati's technology and communications leader, gave out and suppressed technology, controlled both legal and illegal drug distribution, and introduced diseases. MJ12 was also tasked with influencing (and if possible managing) the world's intelligence organizations. The one area where MJ12 struggled was in communications. While they were able to control virtually all satellite communications (including phones, intercontinental computer links, television and so on), the Internet, when it arose, proved more difficult. The volume of traffic required Majestic 12 to expend considerable resources setting up vast monitoring operations and using inefficient, old-fashioned strong-arm techniques to shut down those who posted content they disliked. Majestic-12's change from an arm of the Illuminati into an organization unto itself was triggered by events that took place in the United States of America in the early 21st century. At this time the US government seemed on the verge of collapse after being ravaged by several diseases and the 2030 earthquake, which turned much of the west coast into a disaster area. The Illuminati, based largely in Europe and Asia, decided to allow the US to collapse in hopes that it could then be more easily pushed into suspending its constitution and accepting one world government. When the US failed to collapse, instead righting itself, and a new breed of terrorist arose outside of the control of the Illuminati (even attacking the Illuminati leadership themselves) some among the Illuminati suggested drastic action. The Illuminati chose to do nothing. At this point the Majestic-12 leadership, disgusted by the do nothing attitude of the Illuminati leadership, made a successful bid for power. By 2035 Majestic-12 had taken control of the political, financial, military and religious arms of the Illuminati. They became the de facto rulers of Europe and Asia, it was decided that the United States would be the first nation to fall before them. Following this victory MJ12 is known to have conducted at least two great technological projects, the first was in nanotechnology, where they perfected the nanites that would lead to the creation of both Nanoaugmentation and the Gray Death. The second project was to solve MJ12’s long standing problem with communications. MJ12 would create Aquinas, a hub through which all communications were routed, and an artificial intelligence capable of monitoring and controlling everything that passed through Aquinas. In the first game, MJ12 has total control of UNATCO, and operates openly in Paris (possibly their way of insulting the Illuminati). They also have several labs across the world, including Versa Life in Hong Kong, Zurich, the sewers beneath New York, beneath UNATCO HQ on Liberty Island, in an Ocean Lab at the Southern California Seawall and at Area 51 (their home base). Besides nanoaugmentation, the Gray Death, Ambrosia, and the Dentons, MJ12 was also responsible for the creation of transgenic creatures such as Greasels, Karkians and Grays. After the Collapse event, and the subsequent death of Bob Page, it is unknown what happened to MJ12, but it can be safely assumed that the organization fell apart. MJ12 troops MJ12 troops are the most commonly seen members of Majestic-12. They wear black combat uniforms with XII (Roman numerals for 12) written in red on the helmets. See also *MJ-12 Commando *The Doctrine Of The Mighty pl:Majestic 12 http://internetpoiskovik.ru/ http://larma.ru Category:Organisations in Deus Ex